Number One Crush
by Vegeta Goddess
Summary: Vegeta gives into lust and leches onto a scantily clad Bulma in the kitchen. How exactly will Bulma react when she finds out she's been the lustful object of Vegeta's attention for quite some time now...(VB lime)


**#1. Crush**

_© Vegeta Goddess 2001_

__

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it._

A/N – I wrote this when I was at the height of my Vegeta/Bulma obsession in 2001. It is perhaps my only cannon DBZ romance fanfic, meaning that I kept it true to the DBZ story line and set it in the 3-year gap. It's a little different to many of the other fanfics written in that time period...but also similar. It's hard to make the gap stories different since they essentially follow the same plot but I tried. It's a sweet fanfic, more about lust then love, but it is, in it's own way a lighter look at some dark themes. Sighs It needs a lemon in it...but alas, I never wrote one for it!

* * *

_**I would die for you **_

_**I would die for you **_

_**I've been dying just to feel you by my side**_

_**To know that you're mine**_

* * *

Vegeta watched Bulma through narrowed eyes as she sauntered around the kitchen, preparing his breakfast. His vantage point at the head of the breakfast table gave him an excellent view of the shapely human and his heated gaze followed her movements in the kitchen, never once leaving her body. Occasionally a muscle jumped in his arm as though he were imagining grabbing the woman; grabbing the petite little vixen and forcing her to acknowledge the attraction between them. It didn't take a huge stretch of imagination for Vegeta to summon up these fantasies – particularly when the woman was still dressed in her night attire.

His ebony eyes trailed down her pleasing figure, slipping over her smooth pale skin and down the short stretch of silk that barely covered her most intimate parts. Whoever had designed the flimsy piece of clothing had no doubt been envisioning the wearer embarking on a nightly orgy of sex. After all, a black silk nightgown framed with red lace wasn't the kind of slip a woman wore to keep warm. The spaghetti straps practically begged to be slid over her shoulders and down her arms, freeing those wonderful breasts of hers.

Bulma paused in her cooking to smooth the black silk down over her thighs and Vegeta felt his body tense in reaction to seeing her touch herself like that. _It wasn't fair_! He knew she did this to torture him. She hadn't dressed like this when she was with the human Yamcha, it had only been once they had broken up that she had begun to wear sexy lingerie down to breakfast; flaunting her body before him. He didn't doubt that she wanted him, but until she made some sort of movement to clarify her behaviour he wasn't going to make a move on her. He'd wait until she _begged him_.

_…But would she beg him? _

The blue haired woman was almost as argumentative and stubborn as he! If she truly was interested in him then it was going to be a battle of wills to see who would snap first and make a move on the other. Abruptly, Vegeta found his thoughts being pulled in another direction as Bulma bent to pick something off the floor and her nightgown rode high up her thighs again, exposing the delicious curve of her upper leg and perfectly outlining her bottom. She straightened and turned around, smiled smugly as she caught him looking at her, then gave him a flirtatious look from beneath her lashes as she turned back to cooking him breakfast.

_Oh yes, she wanted him._

* * *

_**I would cry for you**_

_**I would cry for you**_

_**I will wash away your pain with all my tears**_

_**I'm drowning on fear**_

* * *

Bulma turned back to the stovetop and began to dish out his food; unaware of the scrutiny the prince was giving her. Behind her, Vegeta propped an elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand as his eyes wondered all over her body. He considered stalking up to the woman and taking her then and there on the counter. He'd ram her up against that bench and then fuck her until she was too sore to move…Kami…how long had it been since he'd had a woman? Too long, obviously. The saiyan prince shook his head, grimacing to himself as he considered her possible reactions to him acting out his little daydream.

He could imagine the woman both moaning ecstasy and screeching at him to get off of her before she called Kakarot. Vegeta's eyes widened at the thought of Bulma telling Kakarot that he, Vegeta the prince of all saiyans, had come onto her like a drunken teenager! The thought that he, a man who had laid waste to numerous worlds and conquered more planets then even Frieza himself, would be rejected by a silly little human girl was ridiculous. Yet, he still felt a cold chill run down his spine at the mere thought of the woman rejecting him.

_No one rejected Vegeta!_

Bulma brought him out from his daydream as she laid two plates of food down in front of him and inadvertently flashed her ample cleavage. Vegeta grinned slightly; he'd like to conquer _her_ planets! It was impossible that the woman would reject him! No normal person showed this much skin to a man they had no attraction to; she was practically begging him to take her! The clothes, the flirtatious looks…she was silently pleading to be royally fucked.

"Vegeta!" Bulma's sharp voice pierced his thoughts. She was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and her legs splayed. "Stop staring at me and eat your breakfast! I didn't spend hours slaving away on a hot stove so you could perve on me!" Bulma continued to berate him testily. With a toss of her blue mane she whirled around and stamped back to the kitchen, not missing the flames in the prince's eyes. He continued to stare at her for far longer then was considered polite, his obsidian orbs watching the woman with a predatory look in them.

_

* * *

_

**I will pray for you**

_**I will pray for you,**_

_**I will sell my soul for something pure and true**_

_**Someone like you**_

* * *

As Vegeta watched the spoilt heiress bustle about the kitchen he wondered how the woman could look so young and pure in his eyes, despite him knowing that she had been with several men since Yamcha had dumped her. He _knew_ she wasn't a blushing virgin and yet she still looked as delectable to him as she ever had – it was madness to feel like this about a female! Especially such a shameless tramp with morals so low she practically tripped over them! It wasn't like he had a penchant for virgins…but he'd never quite been this attracted to a female who didn't have that innocent gleam in their eyes.

Vegeta's gut tightened as the nightgown rode up again. _How could he resist her when she flaunted herself in front of him like this?_ Closing his eyes Vegeta took a deep breath and came to the decision that the lust he felt for the woman had to be satiated. The woman would enjoy his ministrations and he'd enjoying showing her what a true saiyan was capable of! There was nothing wrong in his attraction to the weak female – it was lust. Pure and Simple. He wanted to fuck her so he would.

The prince stood up, his chair scraping across the tiled floor. Despite the noise, the woman ignored him and continued to bang pots and pans around noisily, clearly upset over something and far too caught up in her thoughts to notice Vegeta slowly creeping up behind her. The prince kept low, his instincts telling him to hunt the weak woman and his body telling him to do entirely different…Vegeta growled in the back of his throat and licked his lips in anticipation as he lunged forward in a lightning fast movement and grabbed her waist. Bulma shrieked in surprise as he brought her body back against his and kept her locked in an iron tight grip.

"Vegeta? What are you doing?" Bulma's voice was high and sounded short of breath - from fear or lust Vegeta wasn't sure…and didn't really care; both emotions were a turn on. He dipped his head down and softly sunk his teeth into the back of her neck, showing his dominance to the tiny creature he held in his grasp.

"'Geta?" She sounded unsure. Her voice wavered and she gasped as Vegeta bit harder, silencing her.

"Hush woman." Vegeta ordered, letting go of her neck and slowly turning her around in his arms to face him. He felt something in his lower body twist as he met her baby blue eyes and saw a strange mix of fear and attraction swirling through them. He could hear her heart thundering in her chest and he smirked as he lowered his face again and kissed her neck. Bulma moaned softly and Vegeta felt some of the tension leave her body.

He'd been waiting for this moment for what seemed like an eternity. He wasn't sure when he'd first made up his mind to make the woman his, but ever since he'd seen the woman on Namek he'd felt an attraction to her that went beyond anything he believed himself capable of feeling. She'd been so gorgeous that if Krillen hadn't been present he'd probably have taken her there and then. No, he wouldn't think like that. He wasn't a murderous plundering bastard any more, well…not _really._

Bulma moaned louder as Vegeta's hands crept down and pulled her lower body into contact with his erection. Her eyes drifted shut and she shivered as he licked the bite he'd just given her. She felt close to passing out – but it wasn't from fear. She'd dreamt of Vegeta holding her like this, touching her like he was…it was as though all her fantasies were coming true.

"Tell me woman, do you want this?" Vegeta licked the bite mark he had put on her neck and smirked when Bulma shivered in arousal, her tiny body shuddering in his arms.

"Good Kami! Of course I want this!" Bulma breathlessly whispered and her big blue eyes opened stealthily to slip him a look of pure lust. Her hands traced over his muscled arms and she tugged his unbuttoned pink _'Bad Man'_ shirt off his shoulders and pulled it down his arms, letting it flutter to the floor behind Vegeta. She leant forward and pressed herself against his body, rubbing herself against his erect manhood.

"Why do you want me?" Vegeta questioned as kissed her again and backed her up against one of the kitchen cabinets, trapping her between his arms. He watched her with a nasty smirk and a dirty look in his eyes. "What do I have that you need?" He bent forward and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent and swallowing it down.

"You're…" Bulma gasped and, using all of her pitiful strength, pulled his face away form her neck. She looked at him with hungry eyes and Vegeta saw something dark and animal like slip through them. "You're bad!" She whispered seductively, kissing him with bee stung lips. "I want something bad!"

The petite women abruptly bit his lips with a wild growl and allowed her wonderfully inventive hands trail down his chest again and slip into the waistband of his pants. She met his eyes boldly, silently daring him to tell her to stop. A faint wraith of a smile flitted across her face as she took his manhood in one hand and began to gently stroke the shaft. Vegeta tried to gather his wits, but with the woman touching him like that it was impossible. All he could do was groan slightly and rest his head on her shoulder.

"Not so tough, now? Are we?" Bulma chuckled throatily and kissed his neck, her chuckling escalating to laughter when Vegeta growled in response and pulled her hand out of his pants. She stared at him innocently and slowly reached up a hand to slide down the strap on the right side of her slip, exposing the full curve of one shapely breast.

* * *

**_See your face every place that I walk in_ **

_**Hear your voice every time that I'm talkin'**_

_**You will believe in me**_

_**And I will never be ignored**_

* * *

"Foolish little human." Vegeta growled, smirking as he stepped forward and cupped the offered breast in one hand. "I'm no weak human male who is easily controlled." Her squeezed the soft mound and claimed her reddened mouth in a fierce kiss, picking Bulma off the ground holding her against him. Everything faded away until Vegeta was unaware of anything except the woman's legs wrapped around his waist, her body arched against muscled torso and her mouth pressed against his.

He lifted from the ground without skipping a beat, the movement so swift and smooth that Bulma didn't even notice. They floated through the house, a surreal and somewhat strange sight, until they reached his bedroom where Vegeta dropped Bulma onto the bed and pulled off his white muscle shirt with a distinct lack of finesse. Bulma almost coyly waited on the bed panting slightly, her sexy black nightdress pulling tight against her breasts.

"Mmm, you look good enough to eat." Bulma purred, pulling him onto the bed and straddling his waist. "I've been wanting to do this for a long, _long_ time. You should have come onto me sooner." Bulma leant down and kissed him hungrily, biting and sucking on his lower lip.

"I know, but I liked seeing you squirm while you waited for me make my move, it was very entertaining." Vegeta laughed huskily and gripped Bulma's small waist, surprised to find that the feel of her body through the silk of her nightdress was incredibly sexy.

"You like entertaining?" Bulma chuckled. "How 'bout this for entertaining." Vegeta let go of Bulma's waist as she slowly pulled her nightdress over her head, letting it drift to the floor beside the bed. She shook out her unruly locks of aqua hair and swayed above him, moving in time to music he couldn't hear, but music to which he could _definitely_ feel the beat to.

Vegeta sat up and pulled her in close against him, letting his hands slowly drift up her body, lingering on her full breasts before moving to her back to press her in hard against him. "Tell me you want me." He ordered against her mouth, gently kissing her as his hands kneaded into her back. "Tell me you need me."

"I want you, I need you." Bulma moaned and raked her nails down his back, revelling in the hiss of pleasure that came from Vegeta as she did so.

* * *

**_I will burn for you _**

**_Feel pain for you _**

**_Iwill twist the knife and bleed my aching heart_**

**_And tear it apart_**

* * *

"Tell me you want me Vegeta." Bulma countered, kissing his chest. She licked and gently bit every inch of his muscled skin as she ground herself against him erotically. "Tell me you need me too." She whispered hoarsely.

"I want you woman. From the first moment I saw you I wanted you." Vegeta looked at her, unashamed of his attraction. "You're the sexiest creature I've ever laid eyes on. You were wasted on that weakling boyfriend of yours, you deserve a real man." He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, pleased when Bulma shivered with pleasure.

"Are you a real man?" Bulma whispered, her eyes drifting shut with lust as she pressed against the saiyan; loving the wicked feeling that came from lying with Vegeta.

"As much a man as you're a woman." Vegeta laid back and looked up at his woman through heavy lidded eyes. "You're a bad girl on the inside aren't you?" He asked as she dug her nails into his chest like a cat - kneading and purring.

"As bad as they come, I just hide it well." Bulma's voice was low and husky. "Is this what you want?" She undid the drawstring on his pants and made a pleased sound with what she saw. "Do you want a bad girl to play with tonight?"

"I want more then that woman." Vegeta watched her as she undressed him, his tone surprisingly serious. "I want you completely mine." He caught her eyes with his and smirked. "I never want to let another male touch you."

"'Never' is a very long time." Bulma told him as she slowly pulled off her panties and threw them to some forsaken corner of the room, she pouted down at him. "Sure you won't get bored?"

"With you?" Vegeta laughed and rolled on top of Bulma, trapping his tiny mate beneath him. "Not damned likely." He growled and kissed her hungrily, lowering his body more firmly against hers…

_

* * *

_

**I will lie for you**

_**Beg and steal for you**_

_**I will crawl on hands and knees until you see**_

_**You're just like me**_

* * *

Vegeta watched Bulma as she slept, tired from the daylong bedroom activities. Outside the sun had long since set and the stars were now up. He decided that Bulma looked more mysterious by night; more dangerous somehow.

Bulma stirred and opened eyes that were a blazing cobalt blue in the shadows of the room. She wrapped her arms around him and slipped him a lazy smile. "Do you know that Chichi once told me that you and I were so alike we were either going to end up killing each other or fucking each other." Bulma chuckled. "I guess we found out which."

Vegeta smirked in the darkness and kissed her with passion-swollen lips. "Well _I_ always knew which one I was going to do to you." He smirked as he caught the bemused expression that crossed her face.

"Very sure of yourself aren't you?" Bulma caught his face in her hands and looked into his endless ebony eyes.

"Of course, I'm the Prince of all saiyans." Vegeta smirked even harder as Bulma giggled and pulled him down beside her, crawling on top of him with intent.

"Yeah, Hail to the prince alright." She praised as she kissed him sexily, sliding her tongue along his lip.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Violate all the love that I'm missin'_ **

_**Throw away all the pain that I'm livin'**_

_**You will believe in me**_

_**And I can never be ignored**_

* * *

****

The next morning Vegeta dressed and decided to let an exhausted Bulma sleep off the past day and nights rigorous activities. He paused by the bed and sat down on it, running his hand through her soft, fine hair appreciatively.

She shifted in her sleep and he saw the mark on her neck that branded her as his woman - his mate and _only his_. A bite mark on the neck was the saiyan equivalent of a human wedding ring, although a less formal bond, and Vegeta felt a small surge of pride that he'd caught himself such a beautiful and _talented_ mate.

She was the only one he cared about, the only one he wanted. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, nothing he wouldn't be if she asked him. He'd always be there for her now and whether or not the words were said he cared for her.

She was his number one crush.

_

* * *

_

**I would die for you**

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
